Secuestrador
by Fujosshi
Summary: Tenía miedo, pero descubrí que no era miedo a él, era miedo de que nos descubriera, miedo a que alguien nos viera y él tuviera que separarse de mí. Leve KakaIno.
1. Prólogo

**Umm... Hola, esta es mi primera historia que subo a Fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado y que les parezca divertida acepto opiniones de todo tipo y de todo tamaño sera bastante divertido escribir esto y mas si les gusta. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Iba en un autobús, solo habían seis personas contándome en el autobús, atrás de mi iba un chico con unos audífonos de color blanco sentía su mirada en mi cuello, los otros cuatro pasajeros eran mis ex mejores amigas no les he vuelto hablar desde que nuestras diferencias se agrandaron, el autobús paro cuando el chico pidió la parada se levanto me tomo de la mano y me saco con él del autobús, empezó a caminar llevándome a rastra, pude notar que mis ex-amigas venían siguiéndonos. Mire a mi atractivo secuestrador.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Hubo silencio total no respondió, simplemente me metió a un callejón y me arrincono en una pared, tomo mis manos las puso sobre mi cabeza metió una pierna entre las mías y se quedo viéndome fijamente, mi secuestrador era alto y cuando digo alto es alto, yo soy alta mido 1,70 y él media más o menos 1,82 así que fácilmente podía acorralarme.

No sabía qué clase de emociones estaba experimentando: Miedo, placer, deseo, nervios, todas esas emociones se revolvían en mi cabeza, sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho, soy hipertensa y en cualquier momento mi corazón puede parar, en cualquier momento.

Tenía miedo, pero descubrí que no era miedo a él, era miedo de que nos descubriera, miedo a que alguien nos viera y él tuviera que separarse de mí.

Quería que me besara, quería sentir que sus labios tocaran los míos, además estaba ansiosa, él solamente me miraba luego sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por mi brazo y llegar a mi pecho, para luego tomar el cierre de mi suéter, lo bajo suavemente soltó mis manos lentamente, baje mis brazos, su pierna seguía entre las mías.

- No intentes escapar, quítate el suéter lentamente. Si intentas escapar te perseguiré y si te atrapo no me hago responsable por lo que te llegue a hacer. – Su voz era ronca y madura, tan sensual y atractiva enamoraba por completo.

Me quite el suéter lentamente cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pasos – Rápido – me gruño, me asuste por su cambio de voz tan drástico, me termine de quitar el suéter lo tomo y lo lanzo, parecía desesperado tomo mi camisa y la rompió, los botones volaron por todas partes, abrazo mi cintura desnuda me acerco a él y me beso.

Sin dejar de besarme puso la otra mano en el broche de mi sostén, lo desabrocho este cayó al suelo, comenzó a acariciar uno de mis senos y bajo de mis labios a mi cuello, escuche que los pasos se acercaban, me puse nerviosa de la nada se dejaron de escuchar, y luego fueron mas rápidos. Dejo de besarme, fue un shock para mí, quería que siguiera besándome, acariciándome y abrazándome.

Suspire, de pronto entre en cuenta que estaba desnuda me sonroje y me tape rápidamente con mis brazos. Él rio.

- Después de que te toque vas a taparlos, eres una idiota.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – la vergüenza y todos mis deseos de que me besara, se fueron al suelo. Fue tanta la humillación que no me importo estar desnuda.

- Que eres una idiota, te bese, te toque, me aproveche de ti y te dejaste. No te importo, eres débil, estúpida, lenta, sumisa, e ilusa. En conclusión eres una idiota.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa, volví yo con esta historia, que creo que el titulo no le pega mucho, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió así que así se queda, ademas que acabo de descubrí que el KakaIno no va a ser tan leve o creo que si, él va a ser como un amigo con beneficios de Ino o algo así tratare de resolverlo, espero que les guste el capitulo. :) **

* * *

Desperté con la luz del sol pegándome en el rostro, me dolía la cabeza y otra vez había soñado con aquel recuerdo de hace 10 años, tan sólo tenía 15 años era sólo una pequeña e inocente rubia, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, soy dueña de una empresa multimillonaria, soy famosa, casi no recuerdo nada de mi infancia y a ese chico no le he vuelto a ver nunca, así que a mi cerebro le encanta torturarme con ese único recuerdo de mi infancia.

Deje de pensar en eso y me di media vuelta note que estaba un hombre peliplateado acostado en mi cama, no me molesta que hubiera un hombre en mi cama, en lo más mínimo la pregunta era ¿Quien era él? Muy bien Ino hagamos de detective con tu memoria y rebobinemos ¿qué pasó anoche?

Fui a una fiesta hubieron algunos tragos de por medio y cuando estaba lo suficientemente ebria ¡BAM! Lo vi, un guapo hombre, tal vez un poco mayor que yo con una máscara que le tapaba medio rostro, pero yo iba a arrancársela, así que unos cuantos tragos más y luego logre quitársela y ver su hermoso rostro, para por fin poder llevármelo a la cama. Ahora que lo recordaba la pase muy, pero muy bien con él, ¿cómo es que era su nombre? Kaka... ¡Kakashi! Ese era su nombre.

Me levante de la cama y me fui directo al baño abrí la ducha esperé hasta que se calentara y entre, mis músculos tensos comenzaron a aflojarse y el dolor de mi cabeza comenzó a desaparecer, después de unos 20 minutos en el baño salí, me cubrí con una toalla y volví a mi habitación me di cuenta que mi cama estaba vacía, me pregunto si se habrá ido cuando me iba a vestir mi celular comenzó a sonar, era totalmente irritante, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y el choque de mis pies con el piso de madera era muy molesto, tome mi celular de la mesa de noche.

- ¿Hola? - Conteste, puse una mano en mi sien, me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

- Yamanaka-sama es Kaori, le llamaba para decirle que el presidente de Uchiha Corp. ha llegado y está esperando por usted - Lo había olvidado hoy era la reunión con el presidente de Uchiha Corp.

- Kaori dile que estoy en el tráfico llegaré en unos minutos.

- Muy bien Yamanaka-sama - iba a colgar cuando me recordé de algunas cosas - Kaori espera.

- ¿Si?

- Por favor pídeme el desayuno y pon una caja de aspirinas en mi escritorio

- Muy bien.

Colgué y me dediqué a vestirme, abrí mi armario saque un traje de falda y uno de pantalón, vi el de falda no tenía ganas de falda, vi el de pantalón tampoco me apetecía usar traje, los tire en la cama y saque un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cuello en V de algodón y tome mi chaqueta favorita, era de cuero y color negro, me calce unos tacones negros y amarre mi cabello en mi típica coleta. Busque mi bolso de emergencia y mis lentes de sol, la luz me molestaba un montón, salí de mi habitación y apenas salí un olor a huevos y jamón me pego, me asomé a la cocina y vi una perfecta espalda, con algunos rasguños todavía rojos marcados.

- Auch! ¿No te duele? - Me recosté del mesón de la cocina y sonreí - Lo siento.

- No, no me duele - apagó la cocina y se volteó - No tienes porque disculparte, me gustó.

- ¿Eres masoquista?

- Algo - se acercó lentamente, me tomo de la cintura y acercó lentamente y me besó, fue ese tipo de besos que cuando estás enamorada te quita le respiración, pero cuando sólo buscas acostarte con alguien te hace más ganas de desearle. Puse mis manos en su pecho para separarlo cuando me di cuenta de que si seguía iba a terminar en la cama.

- Me tengo que ir - dije con voz entre cortada

- Vale, ¿quieres establecer reglas o algo? - Casi me le tiró encima, era el primero que me decía eso, casi lloro de la emoción.

- No, solamente está disponible para cuando te necesité y yo estaré disponible para lo mismo.

- Creo que llorare, eres la primera chica que me dice eso - sonrió.

- Igual - vi mi reloj, ya iba bastante retrasada - Vale ya me voy.

Me di media vuelta y salí de mi departamento con el dolor de cabeza vigente, baje al sótano saque las llaves de mi auto, me acerque a mi precioso Bugatti Veyron ese auto era mi única razón de vivir, entre al auto y arranque directamente al trabajo. Trabajo Ugh, de solo pensar eso el día de hoy era totalmente horrible, claro fuera horrible para cualquiera después de una fiesta y despertar con resaca. Era lo peor, de lo peor. Y más cuando tenía que reunirme con la empresa aliada y no era muy satisfactorio ya que el Uchiha es totalmente estresante, malcriado y engreído, se cree dueño del mundo. Eso me causa más dolor de cabeza.

Estacione el auto en mi puesto exclusivo, baje y entre al edificio, había personas trabajando de un lado para otro, me saludaban y yo les devolvía el saludo sin ganas, después de todo estaba teniendo un mal día – exceptuando lo de Kakashi – subí al ascensor y marque mi piso, las puertas se estaban cerrando - ¡Detenlo! – escuche a lo lejos hice una mueca, pero como buena samaritana que soy, detuve el ascensor, un chico cubierto de cajas entro y marco su piso, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se comenzó a mover.

-Hola – me saludo, no quería devolverle el saludo, pero (para todo hay un estúpido pero) debía ser cortes.

-Hola – le sonreí falsamente y volví la mirada a la puerta del ascensor.

-¿Eres nueva? – Levante una ceja extrañada, no conocía a su propia jefa

-¿De qué departamento eres?

-Tecnología ¿Y tú? – Okey, esto estaba bastante extraño ¿De verdad no conocía a la dueña del edificio donde trabajaba, a la jefa de su jefe?

- Ultimo piso, Presidencia

- ¿Eres Kaori? – trato de verme por el montón de cajas

- No, soy tu jefa

- Ah eres la jefa de tecnología, un gusto Shikamaru Nara

¿Jefa del departamento de tecnología? Pero si ese es el puesto de Akane.

-Si – mentí – Soy Akane Ryuichi

El ascensor se detuvo.

-Bueno nos vemos jefa – Salió del ascensor y este se volvió a cerrar.

Aun estaba pensando en por qué le había mentido no tenía una razón solo le había mentido, tal vez me pareció divertido o no quería que supiera quién era yo, tendría que decirle a Akane que me hare pasar por ella de vez en cuando. El ascensor llego a presidencia y baje rápidamente, apareció Kaori de la nada me dio un café – Los Uchiha están en la sala de juntas - ¿los? Eran varios, que yo sepa solo había uno, claro es que ni siquiera le conocía solo había hablado con Itachi el presidente de la empresa por teléfono, tal vez el otro sea algún socio.

Tome las carpetas que me tendía Kaori, me pare frente a sala de juntas me arregle un poco y abrí las puertas de la sala, dentro de estas habían dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros hechos a la medida, estaban viendo por la ventana muy concentrados, carraspee mi garganta para llamar su atención.

Al voltearse, quede sumamente sorprendida el café resbalo de mi mano y las carpetas cayeron esto no podía estar pasando.

Era él, él de la izquierda.

Es mi secuestrador de hace 10 años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y no se que mas escribir así que los dejo con este Cap XD...**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Lo vi atentamente, era él estaba segura, ambos me veían uno con una sonrisa y el otro con un semblante serio, claro dudaba de que mi secuestrador se acordara de mi, tal vez si o tal vez no, no lo sabía. Trate de volver en sí, pero descubrí que el recuerdo de hace 10 años se reproducían en mi cabeza empecé a debatir con mi cerebro para sacarlo pero me era imposible.

"No intentes escapar, quítate el suéter lentamente. Si intentas escapar te perseguiré y si te atrapo no me hago responsable por lo que te llegue a hacer"

Esa frase, esa maldita frase, había quedado plasmada en mi mente con todo lo demás mis pupilas se dilataron al verlo directamente a los ojos en realidad de solo verlo me torturaba debía apartar la mirada.

Deje de torturarme viéndolo cuando me tocaron el hombro, voltee y vi a Kaori.

-¿Estás bien?

Reaccione a su pregunta.

-Sí, solo se me resbalaron las cosas – me agache para recogerlo todo, el Uchiha de cabello largo se agacho y me ayudo a recoger todo, nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y me dio las demás carpetas, se las entregue a Kaori.

-Llama a la chica de limpieza y tráeme otro café – asintió y salió de la sala de juntas

-Bueno lamento el accidente y gracias por ayudarme Itachi-san – Dije el nombre de Itachi, esperanzada en que el presidente de la empresa aliada sea el hombre que me ha ayudado, y no sea el hombre con el que he hablado todo este tiempo haya sido mi secuestrador y jamás me haya dado cuenta.

-Como sabes que soy Itachi si ni siquiera me has visto – Sonrió y metió las manos en sus bolsillos

-No lo sabía simplemente lo dije esperando equivocarme para saber el nombre de usted – señale a mi secuestrador

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, vicepresidente – su voz seguía siendo madura y sensual

-Un gusto en conocerte Sasuke-chan – sonreí tiernamente

-¿¡Como…!?

-Bueno prosigamos con la reunión.

Itachi se sentó con Sasuke a su lado yo me senté frente a ellos, Kaori llego con mi café y otros folios distintos los puso en la mesa, las tome y le pase uno a cada uno, comencé a hablarles sobre los beneficios de estar unidos como empresas. Era fácil y rápido.

Solo tenían que firmar y yo me encargaría del resto.

-Me encanta tu propuesta, sinceramente creo que nos irá bien expandir nuestros horizontes pero juntos, eso me gusta – Itachi leía el folio mientras hablaba, estaba feliz uno había aceptado solo faltaba Sasuke.

- Y tú qué opinas, Sasuke-chan – le dije tratando de irritarlo más.

- Es solo Sasuke – si las miradas mataran, hubiera estado muerta – Y tu propuesta es buena, los dos quedamos muy beneficiados.

-Me alegra que te guste – Apoye los codos sobre la mesa, junte mis dedos y coloque mi barbilla sobre ellos – Sa–su-ke-Chan – hice énfasis en el "chan"

Nos vimos directamente a los ojos, sonreí de manera victoriosa pero en mi sonrisa estaba escondido ese pequeño deseo que aun le tenía a aquel chico que me acorralo cuando tenía 15 años. Itachi no parecía notar nada el solo seguía leyendo la propuesta, Sasuke mantenía sus ojos fijos en mi, 10 años antes no había podido ver sus ojos muy bien ahora podía apreciar con claridad sus orbes negros, que ocultaban un brillo color rojo.

-Bueno donde firmo Ino-san

Sasuke y yo rompimos contacto visual, voltee a ver a Itachi.

-Ah sí – busque el contrato y se lo pase a través de la mesa – Firme abajo Itachi-san

Asintió y comenzó a firmar, olvidando a Sasuke, Itachi era muy atractivo con su cabello largo, aquellas líneas de expresión bajo sus ojos y sus ojos perfectamente cálidos, guapo y fornido, todo un hombre, termino de firmar, firme yo cerrando el negocio nos levantamos al mismo tiempo de las sillas y estreche mi mano con Itachi, era un roce bastante frio, lo solté para tomar la mano de Sasuke apenas rose mis dedos con él una corriente eléctrica paso por mi brazo directamente a mi columna, sin duda el era mi secuestrador.

Salimos de aquella sala de juntas, iba ignorando a Sasuke mientras hablaba con Itachi, Kaori se acerco con más carpetas en la mano

-Yamanaka-sama lo que me pidió más temprano, está en su oficina – Asentí

-Kaori acompaña a Itachi-san y a Sasuke-chan a su auto.

-Muy bien – Kaori se dio media vuelta, para ir al ascensor.

-Nuevamente, ha sido un placer conocer en persona – Itachi tomo mi mano y la beso, me sonroje ante el contacto

-El gusto fue mío – Vi a Sasuke – También fue un placer conocerte Sasuke-chan.

- Creo que si me sigues llamando Sasuke-chan voy a…- Itachi le tapo la boca

-Creo que ya nos vamos – se dirigió al ascensor llevando a Sasuke a rastras – Nos vemos

Hice un gesto con la mano y vi cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, pude respirar por fin, de nada mas estar en una sala de junta con ellos solo 15 minutos fueron la perdición, me di media vuelta y fui directo a mi oficina es muy amplia y tiene una bella vista a Tokio, el escritorio esta en todo el medio, hay unos muebles bastante modernos de color blanco, una mesa de centro bastante sencilla de madera con hermosas orquídeas rojas pintadas, además tiene una biblioteca enorme con muchos libros. Me gusta mi oficina podía pasar horas y horas allí y jamás me aburría.

Me senté y vi mi desayuno no tenía hambre, vi las aspirinas ¿Para qué eran? De pronto sentí una puntada en mi cabeza ¡Ah claro! El dolor, saque un par de pastillas de la caja de aspirinas y las tome con un poco de café, presione el intercomunicador –Kaori ven un momento – no le di ni tiempo de responder simplemente solté el botón del intercomunicador

Un minuto después se abrió la puerta de mi oficina Kaori se acerco con esa rapidez característica de ella, Kaori es bajita tal vez 1,50 y eso la hacía tierna, tiene un cabello castaño con muchos rulos muy hermosos, aunque a veces –siempre- se lo alisa y no es que le quede mal solo es que se ve mejor con el cabello rulo. A Kaori la conocí en la universidad, era su sempai así que la ayudaba, siempre enfrente a las demás personas o en la empresa me llamaba Yamanaka-sama y no lo entendía todos me llaman Ino-san y ella es la única que me tarta como si fuera una viejita de 80 años, bueno así lo siento yo.

-¿Ino-chan, pasa algo?- Kaori era bastante extraña, a veces era tierna y linda pero en el trabajo era muy seria y profesional.

-No, solo ya no tengo hambre- Me miro con cara de preocupación.

-Segura – Tomo la bandeja de comida – tu siempre tienes hambre

-Si bueno… ¿te acuerdas del sueño que siempre tengo, mi único recuerdo de infancia?

- Aja – volvió a poner la bandeja en el escritorio - ¿Qué pasa con esos?

- Los Uchiha, uno de ellos, Sasuke él es el que me acorralo en aquel callejón

-¿¡Que!? – se atraganto con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, el de mi desayuno.

-Exacto, esa fue mi reacción cuando entre a la sala de juntas, pero estoy segura que es él

-Pero ¿Segura, Segura?

- Si

Kaori y yo nos quedamos viéndonos por un momento como pensando que deberíamos hacer, bueno que debería hacer, si alejarme del Uchiha o usar mis técnicas de seducción para averiguar porque me acorralo y si todavía se acordaba de mi, esa era mi pequeña y linda duda, solo eso.

-Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No tenía ni idea, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana que había al lado de la puerta de mi oficina y lo vi, de pronto todo estaba muy claro, él iba a ayudarme.

-Kaori ¿Qué hace precisamente Shikamaru Nara? – Señale la ventana

-Bueno, es muy bueno con todo lo que tiene que ver con búsqueda de información y un gran Hacker, Akane habla mucho de él.

-Bien, él es perfecto para lo que quiero hacer, Kaori llámalo

Asintió, tomo la bandeja de comida y salió de mi oficina, vi atreves de la ventana como Kaori le indicaba que quería verlo, Shikamaru asintió y comenzó a acercase la puerta se abrió, me vio directamente a los ojos, no tenia expresión alguna solo una mueca de aburrimiento, pensé que tal vez se sorprendería al descubrir que no era Akane. Cerró la puerta tras el metió las manos en sus bolsillos, se acerco con un paso lento y se sentó frente a mí.

-Problemático –suspiro lentamente – ¿Pasa algo Ino-san?

-Bueno creí que te sorprenderías al saber que no era Akane.

-Me la encontré allá afuera, así que mi conclusión de quien eras tú fue que eras la presidenta.

-Bueno creo que mejor vamos al grano, quiero que con todo lo que sabes de tecnología me consigas mucha información de una persona y decirme cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Lo siento, solo soy un ingeniero en informática cualquiera – se levanto para irse, no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

-Si sales por esa puerta te despido Shikamaru Nara – sentencie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Quiero dejar algunas aclaraciones para este cap, voy a poner algunas partes de esta manera _**"Texto"** _son para diferenciar la escena de otra, esas vas a ser como partes escritas en tercera persona o algo dicho por otra persona pero Ino -Nuestra narradora- no esta en ese lugar. Disfruten el Cap! :)

* * *

Shikamaru se quedo viendo la puerta, estaba esperando a ver que decidía, note que sus pies se giraron y luego todo su cuerpo volviendo a la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Me alegra que hayas reconsiderado mi propuesta – sonreí cínicamente

-Me has amenazado, cualquiera volvería – se paso una mano por el rostro – entonces…. ¿Qué vida debo hurgar?

-La de Uchiha Sasuke

Shikamaru me vio como si estuviera loca, no entendía el porqué.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida.

-¿Estás loca verdad?

-No, estoy hablando enserio

- Entonces si estás loca.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Es que no has entendido mujer, es un Uchiha ellos deben de tener clave hasta para entrar al baño.

Era enserio lo que me decía.

-Exacto, para eso estas tu, buscaras información personal y me la traerás y yo hare el resto.

-Muy bien, lo hare.

-Me gusta tu actitud, creo que puedes retirarte.

Se levanto sin decir palabra, se encamino a la salida tomo el picaporte y antes de salir se volteo un momento.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo mañana? – levante una ceja ante su pregunta

-Estas tratando de que yo salga contigo.

-No jamás – sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo – solo que pensé que podría darte detalles de Sasuke.

-Entonces iré – Asintió y salió de mi oficina

Shikamaru es un personaje baste enigmático y por alguna razón se me hacia conocido de algún sitio solo que mi memoria no lo recordaba, suspire tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo si me la pasaba pensando en Sasuke y Shikamaru iba a terminar mal, muy mal.

* * *

-Estás segura que no quieres que me quede – Kaori se apoyo del marco de la puerta

-Si segura, solo termino esto y me voy no me llevara mucho tiempo.

-Bien, cuídate.

Vi a Kaori irse, eran más de las 12 de la noche y yo seguía trabajando gracias a Dios que ya iba a terminar, si no moriría en esta oficina y eso era lo menos que quería.

Después de unos 30 minutos de firmar, sellar, administrar y pensar en los Uchiha y Shikamaru pude terminar, tome mi bolso y salí de mi oficina me dirigí al ascensor, entre cuando llego saque mi celular a esa pequeña cosa también la amaba, tenia 5 mensajes y 10 llamadas perdidas, puse el teléfono en silencio así que no lo escuchaba abrí los mensajes todos eran de Deidara que le abra pasado, los leí y me recordé que tenía que buscarlo hoy al aeropuerto se me había olvido, Deidara es mi hermano mayor por 3 años y fue el que se encargo de mi después de que mis padres murieron. Marque su número no repico un una vez cuando me contesto.

-Me puedes decir donde rayos estas uhm – Estaba molesto

-En el trabajo, Dei perdóname me olvide de ti por completo.

-De eso me di cuenta tonta, espero que vengas ya porque ya me estoy cansando de esperarte uhm.

-Ya voy por ti, estoy allá en 15.

-Mas te vale, enana uhm.

Tranque la llamada, Deidara siempre me tenía algún mote ofensivo y se divierte con mi sufrimiento, es un mal hermano, pero aun así lo quiero y no sé qué haría sin él.

El ascensor llego al sótano, baje de él y camine a mi auto, saque las llaves del auto justamente cuando iba a abrir la puerta una mano me tomo de la cintura y antes de poder gritar taparon mi boca, sentí la respiración de alguien en mi cuello.

-No vayas a gritar, voy a quitar mi mano y te voltearas.

Esa voz, otra vez no, su mano se retiro de mi boca, me voltee para verlo de frente.

-Entonces esto es lo que te gusta, acorralar a indefensas chicas en lo oscuro, he Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke se quedo viéndome, sonreí para demostrarle que no tenía miedo de él ni de que pudiera hacerme, pero era mentira si le temía, sus ojos proyectaban miedo por completo y eso hacía que mi corazón palpitara muy rápido teniendo ese pequeño dolor en el corazón y me dejaba completamente fría, la mano que tenía en mi vientre comenzó a descender se agarro del borde de mi pantalón y luego los desabrocho, esto no podía estar pasando debía detenerlo no podía volver a ocurrir lo de hace 10 años.

Me arme de valor y aparte mi miedo tome su mano y la quite, lo empuje con una fuerza que ni yo sé de donde salió.

-Veo que ya no eres tan ingenua – se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo imbécil abusivo – me abroche el pantalón.

-Vaya, la tonta niña rubia sabe defenderse y creí que eras una cualquiera.

-Deberías madurar – abrí la puerta del auto.

-¿Perdón?

-Como oíste Sasuke – dije seria, estaba harta de que todos me vieran como una estúpida y solo faltaba él para hacerme explotar –También deberías cuidarte la espalda – Cerré la puerta del auto después de que me monte, baje la ventana y lo mire – Ya no juego con muñecas Sasuke.

Encendí el auto, y arranque yéndome de allí dejando a Sasuke parado en medio del estacionamiento, estaba molesta y harta, harta de que todos me vieran igual. Solo una zorra más. Me sentía impotente cada vez que eso pasaba. A pesar de todo me sentía aliviada por cómo había tratado a Sasuke no me había dejado y eso me hacía sentir bien, sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo imaginándome el poema de rostro que habrá puesto Sasuke cuando le dije que ya no jugaba con muñecas, fue sencillamente genial. Pero me había dado cuenta de que en sus palabras y en las mías había algo que dejaba la herida abierta, algo que me obligaba a atacarlo, a ponerme en acción, y que tanto él como yo nos habíamos declarado la guerra.

* * *

**_-Ya veo que quieres jugar Ino._**

* * *

Llegue al aeropuerto y vi a Deidara sentado cerca de la puerta toque la corneta del auto.

-Hola – saque la cabeza por la ventana, el se volteo.

-Nada de hola, llevo horas aquí – abrió la puerta de atrás y metió su maleta, luego dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Odio esperarte, siempre te tardas uhm.

-Pero llego

-Nada, eres un asqueroso desastre uhm.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Vámonos de una vez.

Retome el camino a casa, todo el trayecto iba en completo silencio Deidara veía por la ventana y yo venía pensando en mi encuentro con Sasuke, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al departamento nos bajamos del auto Deidara saco sus maletas y subimos al piso 18, al parecer Deidara seguía molesto porque lo había olvidado abrí la puerta del departamento y Deidara entro empujándome.

-¿Sigues molesto?

-No. Uhm.

- Estas usando la muletilla este molesto.

- Claro, como no voy a estar molesto se a mi tonta hermana no se acuerda de irme a buscar al aeropuerto, si no que va a buscarme cuatro horas después uhm.

-Oh vamos Dei supéralo – entre a la cocina en busca de comer - ¿Quieres comer?

-Si, tengo mucha hambre no comí bien – se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

-Yo tampoco, hoy pasaron muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sabes que no recuerdo nada de mi infancia excepto lo del chico que me acorralo – Saque un par de ramens instantáneos del gabinete superior y puse a hervir un poco de agua.

-Aja ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Se quien es el chico me lo encontré hoy.

-¿Cómo? – se atraganto con su propia saliva.

- Si, Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano es el presidente de Uchiha Corp. Él es vicepresidente o sea que es mi aliado prácticamente.

-No te creo, pero si le conseguiste ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Fácil, saber quién es de verdad, averiguar él porque me acorralo, atraparlo y tenerlo en la palma de mi mano, tenerlo tan humillado y besándome los pies hasta que implore piedad.

-Enserio quieres vengarte solo por algo que paso hace 10 años

-Deidara, en este preciso momento estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo en vez de ponerme en acción, tanto él, como yo nos hemos declarado la guerra, lo sabemos perfectamente.

**_Deidara se quedo pensando en lo que su hermana había dicho, guerra con alguien que si recordaba esa era la brecha que había en lo que ha olvidado y en lo que recuerda, si Ino comenzaba a recordar seria peligrosos y él como buen hermano mayor no iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejar que Ino volviera a aquel hospital, no después de todo lo que había logrado._**

* * *

-Estas totalmente loca, no entiendo como accedí a esto, ah ya se casi me despides – Shikamaru me miro con incredulidad - ¿Además quien es el travesti?

- ¡No soy ningún travesti uhm!

- Ya calma Deidara, es mi hermano y no es travesti.

- Mientras más personas se enteren, vamos a estar en problemas.

-Solo soy yo, cabeza de piña uhm.

-Problemático.

-Bueno dime de una vez que encontraste.

Estábamos en una cafetería, había traído a Deidara porque es mi hermano –además se puso intenso para que lo trajera – y aquí estamos los tres reunidos en busca de información de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno – puso una carpeta en la mesa – Sasuke Uchiha, 28 años de edad, divorciado, está saliendo últimamente con una modelo japonesa llamada Haruno Sakura, reside en un lugar apartado y bastante lujoso llamado Konoha, al parecer tiene una orden de restricción de su ex esposa…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, trate de averiguarlo pero no sales especificaciones.

-Parece que es un tipo bastante cruel.

-Eso parece Dei, bueno sigue.

-Tiene un hermano 6 años mayor que él, viven juntos, sus padres murieron en un incendio hace 8 años.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Te dije que te daría algunos detalles

-Necesito mas, tienes que buscar en sus secretos más oscuros entiendes.

-Si ya lo tengo, lo hare no te preocupes.

-Mas te vale –Bebí de mi café y vi a Deidara – voy a baño.

-Bien.

Me levante de la mesa y camine al baño, estaba tan distraída el nombre de Haruno Sakura estaba en mi mente, será que la conocía, tampoco lo recordaba mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, pero estas sensaciones de que conozco a las personas que jamás he visto es totalmente confusa.

* * *

_**-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru? Creí dejarte en claro que te alejaras de ella.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! he vuelto, no había podido subir el capitulo ya que tuve una semana muy intensa tengo muchas tareas y bueno todo ese tipo de cosas, pero aquí esta... **

**_"texto" - Narración en tercera persona o cosas dichas por terceros e Ino no se encuentre en ese lugar._**

**_"_**_Texto" -** Recuerdos de Ino.**_

* * *

_**-Bueno estoy esperando tu respuesta.**_

_**-Yo no la busque, ella me busco a mí**_

_**-¿Y esperas que te crea? - Deidara bebió de su café - ¿donde estas trabajando?**_

_**-En su empresa, pero jamás me acerqué a ella, sólo me la cruce una vez en el ascensor y luego ella me llamó**_

_**-¿¡y no podías negarte!?-**_

_**-Me amenazó con quitarme mi trabajo, lo necesito**_

_**-¿Sabes que puede pasar si Ino recupera sus recuerdos?**_

_**-Claro que lo sé, me siento culpable al ayudarla**_

_**-Sólo trata de no darle demasiados detalles**_

_**-Bien así será.**_

_**Deidara se levantó de la mesa, y se fue sin importar que Ino se quedara sola, tenía que idear una manera de que Ino no rompiera esa barrera que existía en su mente.**_

* * *

Volví a mi departamento después de enterarme que Deidara me había dejado sola con Shikamaru para ir a verse con uno de sus viejos amigos, después de que me molestó la vida para que lo llevará se va dejándome sola. Le había pedido a Shikamaru que investigará a Sakura Haruno, hay algo con esa chica que me trae confusión y un mal sabor en la boca.

Recordé que debía ir a trabajar, pero en realidad no tenía ganas, prefería quedarme en casa tratando de averiguar que le sucede a mi memoria y buscar algún indicio de esa Sakura o de alguien de mi pasado que tenga alguna relación con ella. Me cambie de ropa por una más cómoda y fui a buscar todas las cajas que habían sido olvidadas en lo más recóndito de todo mi espacioso armario, entre al closet -Un cuarto completo- y busque atrás de mi ropa casual y comencé a sacar unas 4 cajas que jamás fueron desempacadas, según Deidara todas esas cajas eran cosas inútiles e insignificantes que no me servirían de nada y por eso habían terminado allí, pero debía saber que había allí adentro después de todo posiblemente estaban en mi casa por algo ¿no?.

Lleve las cajas a la sala y abrí la primera desprendía mucho polvo y comencé a estornudar note entre estornudos que la caja tenía muchos cuadernos, los saque todos y comencé a revisarlos sólo eran cuadernos contables y muchas notas que no servían de nada, abrí la segunda caja, esta caja tenía ropa mucha ropa la saque al parecer era mi ropa de joven, claro aquí ya no cabía nada mío el trasero me había crecido y mis senos eran más grandes, tampoco me servía de nada esa ropa. Abrí una tercera caja, en esta habían cosas de arte, esto seguramente era de Deidara la revisé bien y sólo había cosas de Deidara, tampoco había nada de importante, me di cuenta que Deidara tenía razón sólo eran cosas inútiles e insignificantes. Iba a abrir la última caja sólo porque era curiosa y quería saber que otra cosa podía encontrar, tomé el cuchillo que estaba empleando para abrir las demás cajas, cuando el timbre sonó, seguramente era Deidara. Me levante para abrirle, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que era Kakashi levante una ceja, se había grabado mi dirección rápidamente.

- Hola - le salude apoyando mi pie sobre mi batata.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-No...

-Bien

Kakashi se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura levantándome para besarme, supe desde el principio que abrí la puerta que esas eran sus intenciones, no había problema alguno que él viniera con esas intenciones, todo lo contrario más bien me demostraba de que era buena en el sexo y él quería más de mi. Kakashi me tiró en el sofá y se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto junto con su máscara, luego me quitó mi camisa junto con el sostén, me lo había quitado de manera brusca y salvaje. Eso me gustaba, y mucho. Seguimos con los besos, hasta que se aventuró por mi cuello hasta mis senos se metió uno de ellos en su boca y el otro lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo, gemía lentamente y me mordía el labio cuando mordía mi pezón, la mano que masajeaba mi seno descendió por mi vientre directo a mi pantalón, sus ágiles dedos lo desabrocharon y su mano se aventuró dentro de mis bragas...

Sin darme cuenta habíamos terminado en mi cama, bueno yo estaba acostada en la cama, mientras Kakashi estaba en el suelo quitándose el último condón del día.

-¿cuántas veces fueron?- me pregunto levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Tres - mire a mí alrededor y note los condones regados, si fueron tres veces en sólo 3 horas.

- Récord, jamás lo había hecho tantas veces en un sólo día.

-Pues felicitaciones, deberíamos celebrar

-¿Como quieres celebrar?

-Que tal si cocinas la otra vez no pude probar tu desayuno.

- Ja! Creo que te engañas a ti misma, no se cocinar hasta el agua se me quema.

- Pero si tu desayuno olía muy bien.

-Eso fue antes de que se quemara.

-Bien ¿y qué puedes hacer?

-Preparó unos buenos cócteles

Mis ojos brillaron, después de una sección de sexo me gustaría un poco de alcohol.

-Bueno con eso lo celebraremos.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo, se acercó a mí y me besó se separó se puso su ropa interior - Vuelvo enseguida - dijo saliendo de la habitación me quede pensando en si Kakashi sabía dónde estaban los licores me levante, me coloqué mi ropa interior salí de la habitación y vi el suéter de Kakashi que estaba tirado sobre una de las mesitas de la sala levante el suéter y vi una foto mía con Deidara, sonreí al verla y me puse el suéter de Kakashi. Fui a la cocina y vi a Kakashi tratando de encontrar los licores.

-Primer estante, el tercer gabinete -Kakashi volteo a verme y luego fue a buscar los licores.

-Conque aquí estaban -saco una botella de Vodka y otra de Tequila - ¿Margarita o Cosmopolitan?

-Margarita.

Me senté en la mesa de la barra, observando como Kakashi preparaba los cócteles parecía un verdadero bartender, me pregunto si habrá trabajado de bartender, esto era el colmo me estaba acostando con un hombre que ni siquiera sabía su apellido, solo su nombre y que lo había conocido en una fiesta de inauguración de una nuevas discoteca, solamente eso. Lo mire atentamente ya había terminado los margaritas me paso uno.

- Para ti - tome la copa y bebí por el lado que contenía sal

- Gracias.

Él bebió de su copa, luego se quedo viéndome, baje mi copa tenía un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, sonrió y luego yo lo hice.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo 35 años y soy profesor en la Universidad de T.

- Justamente estaba pensando en que no nos conocemos - bebí nuevamente del margarita - Ahora supongo que me toca.

- No es necesario te presentaste el día que nos conocimos, en realidad me diste tu CV completo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. - se metió entre mis piernas y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello.- ¿Que te dije?

- Bueno, Ino Yamanaka, 25 años, estudiaste empresariales y arquitectura, eres presidenta de una de las empresas de arquitectura más famosa en Japón, tus padres están muertos, tienes un hermano mayor que tu por tres años y que estas soltera.

- Eso es trampa, yo solo sé tres cosas de ti dime mas.- bebí otra vez de la copa, la puse de lado y enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

- bueno, estoy soltero - me beso - y no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

-Vaya eso no ayuda, pero creo que es algo mas - lo volví a besar.

Nos besamos un rato mas, me gustaban los besos de Kakashi... Sin embargo en sus besos, no había ese contacto que hacía que mi corazón doliera sin estar enamorada, eso era lo que había sentido con Sasuke, jamás volví a sentir eso, ese choque eléctrico, ese algo que me erizaba la piel. Profundice mas el beso, Kakashi me tomo de la cintura y me cargo allí íbamos otra vez, trato de caminar a mi habitación, cuando la puerta se abre - Ino ya llegu...- Kakashi me soltó rápidamente y caí al suelo de golpe, vi a Deidara con rabia llego en el peor momento el muy idiota.

- Creó que he interrumpido algo - se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme

- No para nada, solo eres un idiota.

- Él es tu hermano supongo.

- Estas en lo correcto Kakashi, mi muy idiota hermano Deidara.

- Linda presentación - Deidara estrecho su mano con la de Kakashi - Hola, solo por curiosidad ¿Es tu novio Ino?

- ¡Deidara! - le grite, por chismoso

- Solo amigos

- Claro solo amigos, entonces omitiré la escena que acabo de ver.

Kakashi se río, se acerco a mi - Mejor me voy hablamos - me beso otra vez, me quite su suéter y se lo devolví se vistió colocándose nuevamente su máscara, y salió de mi departamento. Vi como Deidara entraba a mi habitación fui tras él.

- ¿¡Seis lo han hecho seis veces!? -Deidara me vio sorprendido

- No imbécil, se llama usar doble protección.

Me agache y recogí los condones para luego lanzarlos en la basura. Vi la hora eran ya las 8 de la noche, tenia antojos quería chocolate, busque mi bolso no tenia chocolates mire a Deidara.

- ¿Tienes chocolates?

- No

- Iré a comprar.- camine a mi armario para encontrar un pants color azul oscuro, y una camisa ligera me coloque una sandalia de tiritas, tome las llaves del auto y dinero suficiente.

- ¿A dónde vas a compra chocolate a esta hora?

- No lo sé, ya veré.

Salí del departamento, baje al sótano buscando mi auto al encontrarlo entre y salí del edificio, conduje un buen rato hasta que encontré donde comprar un 24 horas casi vacío me estaciones y baje me di cuenta que había un auto parado más adelante del mío y era bastante lujo, era muy lindo. Entre al 24 horas y comencé a buscar chocolate, cuando veo a alguien conocido en uno de los pasillos, lo ignore por el momento y tome los chocolates y luego tome todo tipo de botanas, di la vuelta cuando lo vi tratando de decidirse por unos condones normales o de sabores, se formó una risa en mi rostro jamás pensé verlo en estas circunstancias me acerqué y le toque el hombro.

- Hola Itachi-san - mi voz sonó asquerosamente tierna. Se volteó y se sonrojo al verme, escondiendo los condones en su espalda.

- Ino, Kami-sama que susto me has dado. Creí que eras... Olvídalo.

- ¿Como estas?

- Bien, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Comprando Chocolates ¿y tú? Comprando condones.

- Bueno... Este... Creo que si - Me reí, Itachi era demasiado sexy y verlo comprando condones lo hacía más sexy.

- Que no te de pena, yo acompañaba a mi hermano a comprarlos de hecho muchas veces los robe cuando estaba en la universidad. - Se quedó viéndome, con una ceja levantada

- ¿Los robabas?

- Claro es más económico

- ¿Como lo hacías?

- Fácil - puse la cesta donde están todas mis cosas en el suelo tome los condones de su mano, me acerqué a él y lo abrace mi mano viajó por su espalda hasta su bolsillo trasero y los metí allí, manosee un poco más para despistar y luego lo solté.

- Listo, ahora compra cualquier otra cosa y ya.

Tomé mi cesta nuevamente y camine a la caja, puse en el mostrador todo lo que iba a comprar. La cajera que estaba escuchando música, se levantó de la silla y mientras bailaba ridículamente - yo hacía lo mismo cuando limpiaba mi departamento- comenzaba a facturar mis artículos, cuando terminó - Son 360 - me gritó prácticamente, saque el dinero se lo entregue y cuando iba a tomar mis bolsas una mano puso una cajetilla de cigarros en el mostrador puso unos billetes, me voltee era Itachi volvió a tomar la cajetilla la guardo en su bolsillo y tomo una de mis bolsas.

- Te acompañare

- Gracias.

Salimos del 24 horas y me acompañó a mi auto metí todo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias

- No hay de que gracias a ti obtuve condones gratis - los saco de su bolsillo y los volvió a guardar

- ¡Itachi-Nii! - Itachi y yo volteamos en la misma dirección y vi a Sasuke y más atrás de él venía una chica con cabello rosa bastante peculiar, se acercaron y la chica pelirrosa pareció sorprenderse Itachi vio a Sasuke.

-Me he encontrado con Ino.

-Hmp. Hola

-Hola Sasuke-chan. - Me vio con rabia, me gustaba molestarlo.

- ¿Ino? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - La chica hablo.

Fruncí el ceño, no sabía quién era ella jamás la había visto en mi vida.

-Disculpa pero quien eres - estaba confundida.

- Claro ya han pasado 10 años, soy Sakura ahora me recuerdas.

Por mis ojos paso un destello blanco, y todo comenzó a darme vueltas estaba comenzando a recordar.

_-Aléjate de mi, zorra._

_Haruno Sakura había echo mi vida totalmente miserable, era mi mejor amiga pero ahora se ha apoderado de mis amigas, me quitó mi novio y ha hecho que todo el instituto me odie. La odio, a ella y a las que dijeron ser mis amigas y se fueron con ella, odio a esa maldita escuela por degradarme. Yo era la más popular inteligente y bonita, ahora no soy más que una ilusa gracias a la que decía ser mi mejor amiga, gracias a Haruno Sakura._  
_Prometo vengarme, lo juro._

-Maldita perra - susurre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa! He vuelto ya ha pasado una semana pero no había subido el capitulo porque no tenia nada de tiempo para terminarlo ni mucho menos para subirlo, el liceo me absorbe toda ya que son las ultimas semanas pero aquí esta el Cap espero que les guste.**

* * *

Estaba molesta, más que nunca jamás me había sentido así era totalmente extraño, tire la puerta del departamento haciendo que Deidara saliera rápidamente de mi habitación.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?

-Hizo mi vida imposible, arruinó mi perfecta imagen mientras estaba en el Instituto - tire la bolsa en el mesón de la cocina - ¡La voy a matar!

-¿De quién me hablas?

-Haruno Sakura, lo he recordado todo con respecto a ella, como me traicionó y me trató como a una imbécil.- puse una mano en mi cabeza, estaba comenzando a dolerme.

-¿Donde la viste? -Deidara parecía preocupado

-Cuando fui a comprar los chocolates, me la encontré estaba con Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

Camine a mi habitación, busque una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza volví a la cocina para buscar agua tome un vaso, mientras servía el agua mi mano temblaba empezaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente estaba también teniendo taquicardia, sentía que me iba a morir mi cuerpo estaba caliente tanto así que mi mano al tocar el vaso a temperatura ambiente se sentía tan frío como el hielo. Mi mano se comenzó a sentir fría deje de sentirla de ese modo cuando Deidara me quitó el vaso y cerró el grifo del agua filtrada.  
Lo mire y luego al vaso el agua se desbordaba y no me había dado cuenta.

-Estás hirviendo -puso una mano en mi frente - ¿Quieres ir al médico?

Lo vi directo a los ojos, destellaban preocupación.

-No... Sólo... Sólo debo tomarme esto - le mostré la pastilla - e irme a dormir.

Tome el vaso que se desbordaba, bote un poco del agua por el fregadero, metí la pastilla en mi boca y bebí agua, aparte a Deidara y fui a acostarme. Al llegar a mi habitación, me senté en la cama aún temblaba y mi cuerpo seguía caliente me mordí el labio, cerré los ojos y seguí recordando.

Éramos amigas desde niñas, hasta que llegó la secundaria, ella comenzó a cambiar demasiado tanto así que a veces ya no hablábamos, había otras 3 chicas pero no las recordaba ni sabía sus nombres... Tengo un mal presentimiento muy malo...

Eche mi cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo en la cama, me hice un ovillo, quedándome así hasta por fin poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_**Se suponía que Ino Yamanaka debía estar muerta, su cuerpo debería estar pudriéndose tres metros bajo tierra, no podía permitir que Ino interviniera con su vida, su vida estaba completamente perfecta y más si Ino no intervenía... Tendría que mover las piezas nuevamente y comenzar a destrozar a Ino poco a poco hasta que accidentalmente ella muera por una falla de frenos.**_

_**Sonrió macabramente, y soltó el arma que tenía en la mano enguantada se acerco a la chica que estaba en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza puso el arma que anteriormente sostenía en la mano de la chica y marco las huellas de su víctima en ella.**_

_**-Lo siento querida, pero no compartíamos las mismas ideas con respecto a Ino. Ya no me eras de ayuda.**_

_**Salió de la pequeña casa sin llamar la atención de nadie.**_

* * *

- Ino despierta tienes que ir a trabajar -me movieron lentamente.

-Uuhhmm...- di una vuelta para ver quién me llamaba era Deidara.

-Levántate son las 7

Me senté en la cama - Ya voy - Deidara salió de la habitación, comencé a ver el suelo recordando todo lo del día anterior Sakura parecía dolida de que no la recordará, pero no me importaba de todos modos trataría de recordar que sucedió después de que no nos habláramos.  
Me levante de la cama, yendo directo al baño abrí la ducha, comencé a desvestirme mientras me cepillaba viendo la cicatriz en el hombro, Deidara me había dicho que eso pasó en el accidente donde había perdido la memoria de mi niñez, deje de cepillarme y entre a la ducha mientras estaba adentro cerré los ojos, pequeños flashes de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar la mayoría con respecto a Sakura, muchos de los flashes eran borrosos y tenían que ver con sangre, cuartos de color blanco y muchas personas desconocidas, sentía miedo, terror y pánico, ¿Qué clase de cosas me habrán sucedido y yo no lo sé? Jamás me había hecho esa pregunta, no me importaban esas cosas pero ahora comenzaba a recordar y me daba miedo.

Deje de ducharme, saliendo de esta tome una toalla y fui a mi habitación buscando que colocarme vi uno de mis atuendos ya preparados, camisa blanca cruzada en frente de color blanco, un pantalón de vestir bota ancha, y tacones bajos. Me agarre una coleta alta, también combine el atuendo con unos zarcillos grandes de color rojo, me pinte los labios del mismo color, tome una pequeña cartera, salí de mi habitación caminando a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien? – Deidara me tendió una taza de café.

-Sí, creo que después de todo no hay que darle tanta importancia

-Anoche te pusiste muy mal, de hecho pasaste muy mala noche.

-¿Si? – Fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, gritabas constantemente entre sueños… tuve que dormir a tu lado.

-No lo recuerdo – Era la verdad no lograba recordarlo.

Bebí de mi taza, trate de dejar de pensar por un rato lográndolo, así era mejor podía concentrarme en mejores cosas, siempre he dicho que el pasado se queda en el pasado y así he hecho toda mi vida y lo voy a seguir haciendo recuerde lo que recuerde.

-Bueno Onii-chan me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche.

-Cuídate – Deidara se acerco a mí y beso mi frente, sus labios se sintieron muy fríos al contacto con mi frente.

Nos separamos, salí del departamento bajando directamente al estacionamiento en busca de mi auto, entre en el yéndome directo a la oficina, cuando aparque en el estacionamiento de la empresa estire mis brazos hacia los lados, lo más que pude "Vamos, el pasado se queda atrás Ino no importa lo que recuerdes seguirás siendo la misma" pensé, simplemente baje mis brazos me coloque unos lentes redondos color negro y sonreí. Baje del auto y camine dentro de la empresa como si fuera una modelo en pasarela, debía levantar el ánimo no podía devastarme por ese tipo de cosas ¿odio a Sakura? Sí, pero solo por odiarla no voy a darme mala vida.

Subí a mi oficina vi a Kaori trabajando, cuando me vio pareció que sus ojos se hubieran alumbrado la tonta seguro estaba preocupada, le hice señas para vernos en mi oficina, asintió y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Entre a mi oficina y vi tres ramos de flores en mi escritorio, me acerque y vi uno de los ramos era precioso tenia Crisantemos rojos, en el lenguaje de las flores era un "Te quiero", el ramo también contenía Orquídeas blanca significaban "Una Belleza" mire con más atención y en todo el centro del ramo había una solitaria flor de Rododendro, me sorprendió verla esta flor significaba "Peligro" pero por alguna razón el Rododendro en el centro hacia que el ramo se viera de una manera tan atractiva. Tome la tarjeta, "Quisiera una cena contigo, el sábado a las ocho contáctame si saldremos. Atte. Itachi." Sonreí de medio lado y acerque la tarjeta a mi nariz y note una fragancia a perfume, tal vez era Armani Code, no lo sabía con exactitud pero olía muy bien.

Tome en cuenta el otro ramo y pude notar que este contenía Adelfas significaban "Seducción" las roce con mi dedo índice para luego posar mi dedo en la otra flor eran Amapolas rojas "Placer" me mordí el labio y por ultimo note la otra flor del mismo color de la anterior estas eran Gladiolos rojos "expresaban la parte erótica del amor", este ramo era el mas erótico que había podido ver, pero me encantaba. Busque la tarjeta, la encontré bajo el ramo la tome "Vous êtes tout simplement superbe et mia. Sasuke Uchiha" levante una ceja, sé que soy hermosa pero ¿solo de él? No lo creo… acerque la tarjeta a mi rostro y note un olor a 212 VIP, Deidara usaba mucho ese perfume así que lo reconocí de inmediato deje la tarjeta a un lado y me fije en el tercer y último ramo eran pocas flores de Tamarisco ya se estaban marchitando, esta flor significaba "Crimen" vi la tarjeta la tome "Aléjate o Muere" el mensaje en la tarjeta hacia que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y todos esos flashes de recuerdos volvieron, tome el ramo de Tamarisco y lo lance a la basura junto con la tarjeta, en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y vi a Kaori.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

-Me pasaron muchas cosas, he recordado cosas de mi infancia nada agradables.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Haruno Sakura, era mi amiga y me traiciono, no logro recordarlo bien pero estoy segura que sucedieron cosas como esas.

-Vaya –Miro mi escritorio - ¿Hermosas no?

-Si, me encantan

Tome la tarjeta de Itachi, releyéndola no debería ni pensarlo, Itachi me gustaba además me gustaría conocerlo mejor, se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro al recordarlo en aquel 24 horas comprando condones. Kaori me quito la tarjeta de la mano.

-¿Cena a las ocho, con Itachi? – Me miro como un niño mira a su cómplice en las travesuras – ¿Aceptaras verdad?

-Tal vez, no lo sé – sonreí de medio lado.

Kaori levanto una ceja ante mi respuesta.

-Te golpeare si no lo llamas ahora mismo.

Tome mi celular, le quite la tarjeta a Kaori, anote el número de teléfono personal que estaba escrito en la tarjeta y llame, espere a que contestara unos tres repiques y contesto.

-Estaba esperando tu llamada. –Su voz sonaba atractiva por teléfono.

-¿Ah sí? – Kaori trato de no reírse - ¿Cómo sabias que iba a llamarte?

-Un presentimiento, tal vez.

-Interesante, entonces ¿Sábado a las 8?

-Claro

-Mi dirección…- Me corto la frase

-Ya la sé, nos vemos el sábado Ino.

-Nos vemos el sábado Itachi.

Tranque el teléfono, me quede viendo a Kaori –Saldré con Itachi Uchiha el sábado en la noche – Por alguna razón estaba emocionada me sentía como quinceañera es su primera cita.

-¿Emocionada?

-Bastante.

Kaori sonrió y se retiro dándome buena suerte, en ese momento el tono de mensaje de mi celular sonó dos veces, fruncí el ceño vi mi celular y abrí los mensajes, uno era de Shikamaru y el otro de un numero conocido, abrí el del numero conocido, Itachi.

"¿La corbata azul o la verde?, ¿O será que la combino con tu vestido?"

Creo que el esta mucho mas emocionado que yo, cerré el mensaje sin responder, abrí el de Shikamaru "He encontrado a la esposa de Sasuke, estoy en mi oficina ven a verme." Rápidamente camine hacia la puerta baje al piso de tecnología, corrí a toda prisa hasta encontrar la oficina de Shikamaru, entre sin tocar Shikamaru estaba sentado revisando su computadora, me senté frente a él.

-Está muerta.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haloooooooo! he vuelto con mas misterio! hace mucho que no actualizaba y como ya salí de vagaciones tengo mucho mas tiempo para todo, así que espero actualizar mas continuamente esta historia.**

**Disfruten el cap :)**

* * *

-¿Como que está muerta?

Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar su computadora, suspiro profundamente.

-Como oyes, la encontraron muerta esta madrugada.

-¿Como conseguiste esa información?

-Tengo un amigo que trabaja en unidades especiales, están persiguiendo a un asesino al parecer han asesinado a varias personas y todas esas personas que han sido asesinadas están relacionadas con la esposa de Sasuke de alguna manera, entre esas personas están la familia de la chica...

-Vaya, ¿Quien es la chica?

Shikamaru me dio una foto, la tome y rápidamente muchas luces blancas comenzaron a aparecer frente a mis ojos, empezaba a recordar nuevamente...

_Era pequeña, sólo una niña de primero las niñas mayores la molestaban, como su sempai debía ayudarla... Entonces lo hice desde ese momento fuimos amigas... Hasta que Sakura Haruno intervino en nuestra relación y ella se convirtió en una traidora más._

-¿Nombre?

-Hyuga Hinata

Otra traidora más, mis recuerdos comienza a volver y este sentimiento oculto llamado odio comienza a salir, pero había algo extraño una parte de mi odiaba a Hinata y otra parte sentía un profundo afecto por ella, como mi amiga de infancia, algo que ni siquiera podía sentir por Sakura. Volví la mirada a Shikamaru que seguía sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

-Entonces... ¿Qué más encontraste? -Deje la foto a un lado.

-Bueno... Sasuke tenía una orden de restricción es porque golpeaba a Hinata, Sasuke alegó a la corte que no era cierto pero Hinata estaba cubierta de moretones así que se levantó una orden de restricción.

Entonces Sasuke golpeaba a Hinata, pobre chica. Pero presentía que no se divorciaron solamente por eso.

-Creo que no es lo único por lo que se divorciaron.

-Acertaste, Hinata mantenía una relación sexual con Itachi Uchiha.

-Era igual de perra después de todo -Murmure, Shikamaru pareció escucharme pero sólo me miro y volvió la mirada a la computadora

Era extraño, como Sasuke e Itachi mantenían tal relación si la esposa de Sasuke mantenía una relación sexual con su hermano, había algo allí, sin embargo no quise preguntar.

Hice una mueca, ¿Qué tanto hacia que ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada? Me levante, rodee su escritorio puse mis manos en sus hombros y fije la mirada en la computadora, estaba mirando fotos de alguna chica, era alta, usaba cuatro coletas y tenía el cabello de un rubio cenizo.

-¿Quien es ella?

-Temari Sabaku No.

Le empuje con el brazo, de manera pícara.

-¿Es tu novia eehh?

-No, no es mi novia - sé froto el rostro, parecía preocupado - es otra chica muerta, era secretaria de los Uchiha y amiga de Hinata.

-¿Desde cuándo haces trabajo de policías?

Me miro, detalle más sus ojos marrones en uno de sus ojos tenía una pequeña mancha color verde oscuro tenia heterocromia, la pequeña macha verde se veía muy bien.

-¿Importa? -Dejo de mirarme - ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer Ino? -Me hablo como si le fastidiara

-¡No me hubieras dicho que viniera Baka! - Me di media vuelta, abrí la puerta y salí de allí.

¡Si estaba de mal humor no me hubiera dicho que viniera, era un tonto! Subí a mi oficina, aún pensando en Hinata y en Temari llegue a mi piso y entre a mi oficina, las flores seguían en mi escritorio debía sentarme a trabajar pero había algo que me traía inquieta, el ramo de Sasuke ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Darle las gracias por el ramo más erótico que podía haber visto? Me senté en mi silla, había un folder en el escritorio lo tome abriéndolo.  
Los documentos dentro del folder trataban sobre el nuevo edificio que construiríamos, era para llevar a cabo todo y cada uno de los nuevos planes junto con Uchiha Corp. El diseño lo había hecho Sasuke era innovador y elegante lo constituiría 50 pisos, el lobby del edificio estaba muy bien diseñado al igual que cada piso, bajo la hoja del último diseño estaba escrito que la encargada del diseño de interiores era yo, me gustaba el diseño de interiores era lo más sencillo elegiría colores y muebles todo para que ese edificio fuera el mejor.

Debía felicitar a Sasuke por sus diseños eran hermosos, además tenía una excusa para así preguntarle que pretendía con esas flores, que pretendía hacer conmigo.

Me acerque al teléfono y presione el botón del intercomunicador – ¿Si Yamanaka-sama? – hice una mueca.

-Kaori cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así.

-Muy bien Rubia, ¿Qué quieres?

-Creo que nos quedamos con el Yamanaka-sama – se rio – Por favor comunícame con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Uhhh ¿y para qué?

-Deja el chisme Kaori –Trate de sonar molesta pero me fue imposible una risita se escapo de mis labios – Después te cuento, comunícame con él.

-Bien dame 15 minutos.

Quite el dedo del botón del intercomunicador volviendo a mi trabajo, abrí mi laptop y comencé a diseñar los interiores del edificio veía los documentos dentro del folder de vez en cuando para guiarme, sin embargo había momentos en que me quedaba pensando por unos minutos en que vestido me pondré para salir con Itachi, era realmente un enigma tenía que darle el mensaje de mujer atrevida pero elegante y a la vez dejarle en claro que no me abriré de piernas así de fácil, tal vez debería comprar un nuevo vestido, deje de trabajar por un momento abriendo una página web, estaba algo indecisa en que tienda comprar, ¿Dolce & Gabbana? ¿Vera Wang? ¿Chanel? ¿Ralph Lauren?, no tenía ni la mínima idea que comprar, la Dolce & Gabbana sus vestidos eran muy hermoso, solo tres habían cautivado mi atención, en Vera Wang en realidad solo me gustaban sus vestidos de novia el resto de la ropa no tenía nada que me gustara, Chanel tampoco no había nada que me gustara y Ralp Lauren ropa muy veraniega, necesitaba un hermoso vestido de noche, visite algunas tiendas online no encontraba nada lo suficientemente hermoso como para comprar algo que me dijera "¡Si cómprame!" absolutamente nada.

Estaba a punto de decidirme por cuál de los tres vestidos de Dolce & Gabbana comprar cuando el botón del intercomunicador comenzó a parpadear, lo presione.

-El señor Uchiha esta en la línea 3

-Gracias. – Solté el botón presione el de la línea 3 y levante el auricular.

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, podía escuchar su respiración era agitada, pareciera que estuviera nerviosos.

-¿Nervioso al escuchar mi voz Sasuke-chan?

-Jamás, ¿Cuántas veces te repito que odio que me llames así?

-Las veces que sea necesaria para que te rebajes ante mi.- escuche su risa, era ronca y peligrosa, era ese tipo de risa que se usan para infundir algo de miedo.

-¿Rebajarme ante ti? – Volvió a reír - ¿Ino, te estás drogando?

-No, simplemente me gusta decir las cosas que quiero.- Esto estaba mal, muy muy mal, la conversación se estaba tornado a otra parte no a lo que quería, él atacaba, yo atacaba, esto no debería estar sucediendo de esta manera.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras – su respiración sonaba aun más agitada.

-Así como deberías cuidar de que tu novia no descubra que tu secretaria te hace sexo oral mientras hablas conmigo.- ¡Ja! ¿Qué te pareció eso Sasuke?

-Claro, vamos a darte la razón solo por ahora –suspiro - ¿Estas celosa?

Sentí una pequeña puntada en mi pecho, allí venia la taquicardia.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? No eres absolutamente nadie especial en mi vida.

-¿Segura? Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo tuvimos algo.

-Las cosas se quedan atrás Sasuke, no eres nadie y no te necesito para vivir.

-Quiero jugar Ino –Rio otra vez – Juguemos juntos.

-He visto tu ramo ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

-Ya lo he dicho, quiero jugar así como esos cinco minutos que jugamos en aquel callejón ¿No quieres jugar de esa manera conmigo?

-Vamos a jugar en este momento ¿quieres?

-Claro – su voz sonaba seductora

-Okey, el juego se llama, Ino te manda a la mierda. Empieza así, metete todas tus intenciones por donde no te entra luz y vete a la mierda ¿entendido Sa-su-ke-chan? – Colgué el teléfono sin darle tiempo para responder, puse una mano en mi boca no podía creer lo que había hecho, se supone que lo iba a llamar solo para felicitarlo por sus diseños e insinuar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestro encuentro, el ramo y la noche del estacionamiento, pero se me ha ido de las manos por completo, pero ha sido su culpa él me hablo con esas intenciones él pretendía que me molestara y lo mandara a comer mierda, eso es todo. Hice lo que él quería solamente eso.

* * *

_**Era toda una mujer, aun no podía creerlo hace solo 15 minutos había descubierto que su secretaria le hacía sexo oral y lo había mandado a la mierda con mucho, pero mucho estilo.**_

_**Ino debía ser de él y solo de él, cualquiera diría que estaba loco después de todo Ino era la mujer que más le jodia, pero simplemente la ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo, y la iba a hacer suya como fuera, la moldearía de nuevo y volvería a sacar a aquella niña sumisa de 15 años que se dejaba hacer, eso es lo que quería y lo conseguirá, cueste lo que cueste.**_

_**Sasuke tenía aquellos pensamientos, con una sonrisa ladina, lo que Sasuke no tenía en cuenta era todo lo que Ino había vivido después de su encuentro de 5 minutos en aquel callejón y el daño que estaba a punto de hacerle.**_

* * *

**Me gusto mucho la conversación de Sasuke e Ino fue no se diferente y extraña, gracias a todos por comentar me gusta que digan su opinión sobre esta historia, así que dejen sus Reviews Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! he vuelto con una capitulo más, espero que les agrade y gracias por todo! **

**En este cap hay un intento de Lemon, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, fuera una mañana normal si no estuviera ayudando a Deidara a hacer su arte, habíamos apartado los muebles, forramos el suelo con papel periódico y las paredes con plástico grueso colocamos un lienzo enorme en la pared, ahora estábamos rellenando globos con pintura de muchos colores.

-Así que tendrás una cita con Itachi Uchiha

-Si…. El jueves fue un día tan agotador.

-Ya te digo, a mí tampoco me fue nada bien el jueves.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué te paso? -Amarre un globo que había rellenado con color morado.

-He visto a Sasori, ha sido de la patada primero comenzó a cuestionar mi arte, luego dijo que simplemente era un fracasado y al final me acaricio el cabello y dijo "Te extrañe Deidara" ¡Es un idiota uhm!

-Para mí que le gustas. -Deidara dejó caer el globo relleno con color rojo dentro del recipiente con más globos.

-No es imposible, Sasori es un mujeriego.

-¿Y? Puede ser bisexual, nadie lo sabe tu eres travesti y a la vez no lo eres.- me reí cuando vi su rostro enojado.

-Cállate eres molesta uhm!

-Pffs… jajaja - hice una pausa y seguí riéndome.

Deidara agarró un globo del recipiente, lo puso sobre mi cabeza y lo apretó con fuerza hasta que explotó, mi cabello y rostro terminaron lleno de un color verde fluorescente lo mire con rabia y agarre un globo rápidamente, Deidara se escudo con sus manos - No…. Ino…. Hermanita ¿te he dicho que te amo? - eche mi brazo hacia atrás con el globo en la mano y se lo lance, le pego justamente en la cara había quedado manchado de un color rojo también era algo fluorescente después de todo las pinturas brillaban en la oscuridad. Deidara se limpió la cara, tomó un globo y me lo lanzó dándome justamente en la pierna, el color que ahora adornaba mi pierna era blanco muy brillante, comenzamos a lanzarnos globos por toda la sala, el lienzo termino lleno de unas pocas manchas de pintura Deidara y yo términos en el suelo cansados además de llenos de pintura.

-Tu vas a limpiar esto - dije mientras me levantaba.

-Eh! ¿Y porque yo?

-Es tu culpa quien lanzó el primer globo, fuiste tu así que tu limpias.

Me levante, Deidara levantó su brazo lo tome y lo ayude a levantarse, fui al baño para comenzar a quitarme la pintura cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Dei abre la puerta estoy ocupada! -Le grite desde el baño mientras me quitaba la ropa llena de pintura.

-¡Vale ya voy!

Me metí en la ducha los colores empezaban a caer, pensaba en la cita con Itachi ya tenía el vestido que quería ponerme, ¿me pregunto a dónde iremos? ¿A un gran restaurante, o tal vez al teatro? Mmm… estaba impaciente quería saberlo ya pero apenas eran las 11:35 de la mañana y faltaban 9 horas para la cita. Salí de la ducha, busque que ponerme algo cómodo me amarre el cabello apenas termine de vestirme y me asomé a ver quien había llegado, era Kakashi estaba sentado bebiendo café con un Deidara cubierto de colores me acerqué.

-Hola -sonreí, Kakashi también lo hizo se podía notar su sonrisa por debajo de la máscara.

-¿Kakashi sabías que Ino tiene una cita hoy? - Golpee a Deidara en el hombro.

-¿Enserio? -Bebió de su café, no parecía nada molesto- ¿con quién?

-Con Itachi Uchiha

Kakashi asintió -Que te vaya bien- hice un gesto de gracias con la cabeza, esto era increíble Kakashi era un hombre maduro que no se molestaba por si salía o no era muy bueno, además de que nos acostábamos de vez en cuando, era un amigo.

-Vaya me sorprendes Kakashi, no hay ni rastro de que te has enamorado de mi hermana.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, Ino es sólo una amiga en el sexo, como te dije la primera vez sólo somos amigos.

Deidara levantó una ceja sospechosa -voy a ducharme, pero los vigilare- sonreí, Deidara término entrando al baño.

Mire a Kakashi un momento, no me cansaba de mirar sus facciones a pesar de tener la mitad del rostro cubierto tenía unos muy bonitos ojos, podían cautivar a cualquiera.

-¿Porque me ves tanto?

-Simplemente pensaba en lo guapo que eres.

-Gracias por el alago.

Mi teléfono sonó estaba puesto en la mesa, lo tome un mensaje lo abrí era de Itachi "Se que es un poco tarde pero…. ¡No te coloques nada elegante por favor!" arrugue la cara ante el mensaje, si no había nada elegante ¿a dónde me llevaría Itachi entonces? Bueno, tal vez a algún otro sitio rápidamente le respondí "Muy bien".

Kakashi seguía bebiendo su café en silencio -¿Puedo modelarte ropa casual?-le pregunté.

-¿Para qué?

-Cambio de planes no hay vestido y necesito un atuendo.- le rogué con los ojitos, al final asintió pegue un pequeño brinco lo tome y lo lleve a mi habitación lo senté en la cama- Espera aquí.

Entre a mi armario y comencé a buscar ropa casual, me vestí con unos shorts, una camisa cuello en V color vino unos tenis y un pequeño chaleco salí, Kakashi me vio de arriba a abajo.

-No, estás muy violable cambio.- me reí

-Esto necesita un poco de música.- me acerqué al reproductor y conecte mi celular colocando una de mis tantas listas de reproducción.

Me cambie de ropa unas 50 veces, en el cambio de ropa numero 18 Deidara se unió a nosotros con tres copas y una botella de _Tattinger_, el conjunto que había elegido y ha sido aprobado por el jurado había sido; unos vaqueros color negro, una camiseta de un tono rosado claro con unas rosas estampadas en una esquina y una camisa de botones manga larga, terminado el atuendo con una sandalias de tacón de 5 cm color rosado claro. El atuendo termino quedado tirado en la cama, estaba sentada en el suelo soplando la botella vacía de _Tattinger_, eran como minino las tres de la tarde y lo único que tenía en el estómago eran un poco de arroz y sopa de miso, ya comenzaba a tener hambre.

-Kakashi.- le llame

-¿Uhm?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco ¿porqué?

Me levante del suelo, me senté sobre él -estaba acostado en la cama junto con Deidara- comencé a acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal si vas con Deidara a comprar de comer?

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?- lo empuje, rodó por la cama, cayendo redondito al suelo.

-Porque eres mi hermano mayor y tienes que alimentarme- Kakashi se rio.

-Bien… vamos a comprar de comer Deidara-Kakashi me quitó de encima, agarró a Deidara y salieron del departamento.

Camine hacia la sala, el reproductor seguía sonando, por un momento me había olvidado de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y me había divertido un rato, me imaginé el cuerpo de Hinata bañado en sangre, me dio escalofríos puse mis manos en mis brazos y los frote rápidamente para darme calor. Recordé a Sakura, he llegado a la deducción de que ella me había enviado las flores de Tamarisco y aquella nota amenazante, es sólo una niña malcriada.

Abrí la nevera saque una botella de agua, Deidara me había pegado la maña de comprar botellas de agua de vidrio para mantenerlas en la nevera para no meter envases plásticos, Deidara dice que las botellas de vidrio dan un airé sofisticado y elegante, a pesar de tener las botellas de agua también tenía un filtro de agua potable.

Bebí un poco de agua, y de la nada recordé a Shikamaru ¿Que estará haciendo un sábado? Vamos a molestarlo dijo mi subconsciente con una mirada extraña, fui a mi habitación con la botella aún en la mano apague la música y desconecte el teléfono, busque su número y le llame. Tres tonos fueron suficientes cuando me contesto.

-¿Ino, pasa algo?

-No, nada -me mordí el labio- sólo quería saber que hacías.

-Iba a salir a correr.- ¿Hace ejercicio? Interesante.

-Oh que bien, ¿has encontrado algo más de mi víctima?

-Algunas cosas, te contaré el lunes.- esas algunas cosas de Sasuke, podrían ser inquietantes. ¡Quiero saberlas! Me gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no mejor mañana?

-Tsk! Problemático, salgo a correr mañana también.- fin de semana entero para hacer ejercicio ¡Que divertido! Me dije con sarcasmo

-Bien, dime donde corres y hacemos un poco de ejercicio juntos.- escuche un suspiro muy cansado.

-Esta bien, mañana a las 9 en _Yoyogi._

-¡Te veo entonces! Bye bye!- colgué el teléfono algo emocionada iba a saber más cosas de Sasuke.

Recordé nuestra conversación bizarra, fue totalmente salida del camino, pero por alguna razón al tener esa conversación con el me sentí completa y diferente, fue una sensación rara.

Suspire sinceramente, Sasuke era muy diferente a Itachi, Itachi en sus palabras era dulce y seductor, en cambio Sasuke era sádico y perverso.

* * *

_**-Sasuke, ¿has visto mi suéter azul?**_

_**Itachi buscaba su suéter de botones favorito, Sasuke se acercó con un suéter en la mano entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama matrimonial de Itachi.**_

_**-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto Sasuke, mientras le tendía el suéter.**_

_**-Tengo una cita con Ino.**_

_**-¿La has invitado a salir? -Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, su hermano sabía que él quería a Ino y aún así la invitaba a salir.**_

_**-Si -se puso el suéter, para luego verse en el espejo- te lo he dicho, no me importa si te gusta yo también la quiero para mí no voy a cederte el puesto tan fácil.**_

_**Sasuke sonrió, Itachi era testarudo los dos sabían que este caso no era como el de Hinata, él no estaba dispuesta a compartirla e Itachi tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo. Itachi se volteo para ver a Sasuke, tenía una sonrisa y la mirada perdida.**_

_**-¿Estás pensando en Hinata?**_

_**-Un poco, me pregunto quién abra sido -Los Uchiha se habían enterado de que Hinata estaba muerta una hora después de que la encontrarán.**_

_**-Yo también me lo pregunto- Itachi se ató el cabello en su coleta baja- No quiero que Ino sea compartida, somos hermanos y lo compartimos todo pero de verdad quiero a Ino.**_

_**-Lo sé, no estoy para nada dispuesto a compartirla.**_

_**Itachi sonrió a Sasuke, se acercó y le besó la frente -Bueno nos vemos- Itachi empezó a salir de la habitación.**_

_**-¿A dónde la vas a llevar?- grito Sasuke desde la habitación.**_

_**-Al almacén.**_

_**Con eso Sasuke soltó una risa, la iba a llevar al almacén Itachi iba enserio.**_

* * *

"Ya llegue"

Tome un pequeño bolso me vi por última vez en el espejo, me arreglé un poco más el cabello y salí de la habitación, Deidara había invitado a Kakashi a beber en un momento se habían echo buenos amigos salí rápidamente del departamento cerrándolo todo, baje en el ascensor.

Encontré a Itachi recostado de un auto color negro que tenía un acabado mate con una línea que cruzaba un costado en color dorado, si no me equivocaba era un _Lamborghini Murciélago_ el auto era totalmente hermoso los ojos me brillaron por completo, mire a Itachi de arriba a abajo iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul que le caía espectacular en la cadera, una camisa de color gris cuello redondo y un suéter de botones azul oscuro.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Yamanaka.

-Buenas noches, Señor Uchiha.

Me acerqué, Itachi se posó cerca de la puerta del copiloto la abrió -Muchas gracias señor- le sonreí, me senté el auto aun conservaba el típico olor a auto nuevo. El auto era hermoso, si trataba de impresionarme con este, lo hizo.

Itachi entró al auto, puso el motor en marcha. El camino iba en silencio de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para ver su perfil, de verdad que era todo un perfil griego no tiene nada que envidiarle al David de Miguel Ángel.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Yamanaka? -Pregunto Itachi, al entrar en la autopista.

-Si, me preguntaba a donde vamos señor Uchiha.

-Mmm… a algún lugar.

-¿Usted me está secuestrando?

-Tal vez.- Me reí.

-Bueno al menos voy a poner algo de música para que el secuestro sea más divertido.- encendí el reproductor, en este sonaba una canción con un ritmo bastante pegajosos, la canción que sonaba era _Hey ya_ una de mis canciones favoritas, me dedique a ver por la ventana para ver si tenía algún indicio de donde podríamos estar yendo.

-Don't try to fight the feeling – voltee la mirada hacia Itachi, cantaba la canción mientras movía sus dedos al compas de la música sobre el volante.

-For sticking two together – me le uní, me vio rápidamente y volvió la mirada al camino.

Todo el camino fue bastante divertido, de un momento a otro habíamos terminado dentro de un gran estacionamiento, Itachi bajo del auto me abrió la puerta y baje –Gracias – le dije mire alrededor, podía sentir el leve olor a mar y el sonido de este a lo lejos. A unos cuantos metros de nosotros estaba un almacén enorme.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte mientras seguía observando el lugar vacio, sentí que algo se posaba sobre mis ojos levante la mano para tocarlo era suave, una tela.

-Estamos en la _Bahía de Tokio_, cerca de _Odaiba_.

-¿Para qué me cubres los ojos?

-Sorpresa, dime algo Ino ¿Confías en mi?

¡Si, si confió! Me grito mi subconsciente, pero en mis labios se formo una sonrisa juguetona me voltee y trate de encontrar su pecho no fue nada difícil pose mis manos en el – No confió en ti.- Juro que le escuche sonreír.

-Entonces creo que esto si se convierte en un secuestro.- me levanto y me cargo sobre su hombro, de la nada comencé a reírme.

Itachi comenzó a moverse, no podía parar de reír mis ojos seguían vendados así que no podía ver nada, de pronto sentí algo incrustarse en mi cintura, me queje de dolor.

-¡Itachi me has mordido!

-Las niñas que no se toman enserio un secuestro deben recibir castigo.

-Bien me lo tomo enserio – me prepare y comencé a patalear y gritar que me ayudaran.

Escuche a Itachi reír ¡ah él si podía reírse! Rápidamente le pellizque la espalda se quejo.

-¡Ino! – me volvió a morder la cintura.

Antes de descombrármela, me bajo me agarro de la cintura y comenzó a guiarme a algún sitio mis sandalias resonaban por todo el lugar, sus manos me soltaron la tela que tenía en mis ojos, mi mirada se iluminó al ver el almacén estaba lleno de autos clásicos, eran dos filas largas el auto que encabezaba la fila de la izquierda era un _Camaro RS SS_ de 1968 y el de la derecha era un _Mustang Sportsroof_ 1969. Voltee a ver a Itachi.

-¿Te gusta? - Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es impresionante, como conseguiste tantos autos debieron haber costado una fortuna.- se encogió de hombros.

-No los coleccionaba yo, eran de mi padre me las dejó de herencia junto con todo lo demás he conseguido uno que otro auto, pero la mayoría las consiguió él.

-Wuao de verdad que son muy hermoso, y en el estado en que están son como si hubieran salido de la fábrica ayer.- me acerqué al Camaro - ¿Encienden?

-Claro, mi padre dedicó casi su vida entera a que todos funcionarán perfectamente.- abrió la puerta del Camaro - ¿Quiere conducir señorita?

-¿Enserio? - Asintió - ¡Genial!

Me acerqué al Camaro, me metí dentro Itachi camino lejos del auto y abrió la puerta más grande luego se acercó, se puso a la altura de la ventana.

-Ten cuidado, no lo pases de 100 km - me entrego las llaves y sonrió.

-Tranquilo.

Encendí el auto y puse el motor en marcha acelere rápidamente, este Camaro llegaba a su velocidad máxima que eran 100 km en los 6,1 segundos, era un auto deportivo antes de llegar al extremo del gran estacionamiento moví la palanca, frene para dar la vuelta y arranque nuevamente hacia adelante, di unas 5 vueltas de ida y venida volví a estacionar el Camaro donde estaba lo apague fue algo muy excitante, me quede un momento dentro del auto Itachi posó sus brazos sobre la puerta.

-Y ¿Qué tal? - Lo mire y sonreí.

-Fue genial, nunca había conducido uno de estos fue como un sueño.

-Conduces muy bien.

-¡Ja! ¿Quien dijo que las mujeres no sabemos conducir?

-Un hombre muy tonto.- me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si mucha.

-Vamos arriba.

¿Arriba? Bueno era un almacén muy grande pero no espere que tuviera piso de arriba, Itachi tomó mi mano y comenzó a conducirme a través de las hileras de autos, al final había una puerta la abrió conducía a una habitación con escaleras subimos y terminamos dentro de un loft era enorme, la sala era muy hermosa había un sillón en forma de L como para sentarse 12 personas en medio del sofá había una mesa de madera oscura encima de esta se encontraba una pequeña escultura abstracta, también tenía una chimenea, la cocina era algo parecida a la mía, abierta con un gran mesón de granito blanco la diferencia entre esta cocina y la mía, es que esta era mucho más moderna, a un lado de la cocina podía ver el comedor mire arriba el techo tenía partes de cristal y se podía ver el cielo estrellado, un poco más allá habían unas escaleras que llegaban a un balcón.

-¿Vives aquí?- Que pregunta tan Inútil Ino! Tú sabes que él no vive aquí, sino junto a Sasuke. ¿Que estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará con Sakura? Ya Ino deja de pensar en él ahora en este momento estás con su sexy hermano punto.

-No, lo hice después de que mi padre murió.- me soltó la mano y camino hacia la cocina.- cuando tengo tiempo, siempre estoy aquí.

-Vaya…

-¿tinto o blanco?- me mostró dos botellas de vino.

-Tinto.- me acerqué al mesón de granito quitándome el pequeño bolso para ponerlo sobre el mesón, me senté en uno de los taburetes.

Itachi me acercó una copa de vino, la copa estaba fría la acerque a mis labios inclinándola para degustar sabor agridulce del vino. Itachi dejó su copa en el mesón, camino al refrigerador y saco pequeños platos con distintas salsas y variedades de pescado.

-Shasimi.- me dio un par de palillos.- degústalo.

-¿Que pescado es este? -Tomé un corte de un pescado blanco. Itachi rio ante mi comentario.

-Eso no es un pescado Ino, es marisco se llama Vieira.- metí el corte de Vieira dentro del tazón con salsa de soja, pero no estaba muy segura si era soja habían dos salsas del mismo color, lo metí en mi boca estaba muy bueno, nunca he probado el Vieira pero tenía un buen sabor, la salsa no era soja era una salsa de cítricos muy buena.

-Sabe bien, nunca lo he probado.- levante mi copa y bebí.

-¿Enserio?- parecía sorprendido

-Si ¿es tan poco creíble?

-Algo, ¿acaso no comes cuando vas a fiestas o galas?

-Itachi no es por nada pero a diferencia de ti, tuve que construir mi imperio sin la ayuda de nadie casi no tengo tiempo para divertirme, yo no soy rica de cuna.- Un momento nos quedamos en silencio fue incomodo tome un corte de salmón, lo metí dentro de la misma salsa.  
El salmón absorbió bastante salsa así que cuando lo metí en mi boca la salsa me corrió un poco por la comisura de mi labio, iba a limpiarme cuando Itachi acercó su rostro a milímetros de el mío abrió su boca y paso la punta de su lengua por la gota de la salsa que corría por mi barbilla hasta la comisura de mi labio.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a arder y mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Salsa Ponzu preparada con cítricos y salsa de soja, la he probado con muchos tipos de pescado y mariscos.- me besó, mis labios al principio estaban cerrados pero dibujo una línea con su lengua sobre mis labios y los abrí para él, se separó.- Pero en ti, sabe mil veces mejor.

Todo paso muy rápido, se suponía que no iba a abrirme de piernas así de fácil pero Itachi me sedujo, me llevó hasta el balcón que había observado antes mientras nos besábamos, caí sobre algo suave, la cama. Me arrancó las camisas, tomó mis manos y las puso arriba de mi cabeza de su bolsillo sacó la tela con la que me había vendado los ojos y me amarró las manos.

-¿Qué haces Itachi?- trate de liberarme pero fue en vano.

-Es un secuestro ¿lo olvidas?

Claro esto era un secuestro, el palpitar de mi corazón aumentó mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su lengua, se detuvo en el camino de separación de mi pechos, se separó con sus largos dedos quito las tiras del sostén y luego lo bajó dejando mis pechos a todo su merced, con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar círculos al rededor de mi pezón me mordí el labio. Lo pellizco y gemí.

-Te deseo tanto - susurro mientras se quitaba la camisa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Se acercó a mi cuello pasando su lengua por este, pasaba la lengua del lado donde estaba la cicatriz. Dejó de hacerlo, volviendo su boca a mis labios, besándome con pasión y lujuria, me mordió el labio arrancándome un gemido.

Soltó mis labios, beso todo mi torso, beso y lamió mis pechos. Sus manos viajaron dentro de mi pantalón y su largo dedo se introdujo en mi cavidad húmeda, su mano libre me quitaba el pantalón subí la cadera para ayudarle, metió otro dedo dentro de mi y aumento el ritmo de las movidas, gemí Itachi dejó de besar y lamer mis pechos, también saco sus dedos de dentro de mí, gruñí protestando.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré así.

Término de sacar mi pantalón junto con mis sandalias, vio mis bragas eran azules marino con encaje las tomo con sus dos manos y las estiró hacia los lados con fuerza hasta romperlas pegue un grito ¡Allá iban mis bragas sexys! Saco su miembro lo mire por un momento, era enorme sentí la necesidad de tocarlo. Se inclinó sobre mí para tomar algo de la mesa de noche y me lo mostró. ¡Eran los condones de aquella noche!

-¡Enserio! - Se rió y se puso uno, tiro la caja lejos se acomodó entre mis piernas y me embistió sin compasión alguna, gemí con fuerza arqueando la espalda. Me embestía rápidamente pase su cabeza por el hueco de mis brazos atados me tomo de la cintura para sentarme en él, comencé a mover mis caderas rítmicamente el clímax se acercaba fueron unas tres o cuatro embestidas de más para sentir que había llegado al orgasmo, luego fueron dos más y sentí una mordida en mi hombro.

Caímos en la cama, Itachi seguía dentro de mi, estaba agotada un momento después Itachi salió de mí y me vio a los ojos.

-Te ves espectacular después de hacerlo.- me besó y soltó mis manos- ¿Confías en mi?

-Mmm…- rodamos en la cama para posarme sobre él- Tal vez.  
Entonces lo volví a besar.


End file.
